The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 17
Chater 17 or sumting BABY Aters not: dis is a nu chaptor of destroy... i hop dat u njoy it woz god 4 u. deres a sholking sercet ion it. Chapter 17 De Baby Normal POV Avery1 was in hogarts preparinng for the beetle of their lifetime. dey where all using dere powars 2 trane for the battle. damien wuz trening with his antichrist powars. he wuz getting bettar than he evar had be4. he knew dat he had 2 find his luv if he evar wanted 2 hav an ice lyfe. mort was helpang dem to trane becaose he knew all abot da dark lords becoz he woz raced in an orpanage ok? hairi and rone were sexy..... dey had god powars. dumbaldore and sergent neff where looking on at there lovers. "they are training to be hard" SAID Sergent Neff. "Yos" expleeed Dumblorodore; therefire, they can save aryna. "Yes, Santa. my lord will be pleesed if they sav de princess of vampires beocz vampores are santanas cretors." Damien sharted to beet up Mort. "NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" mort yellowed. "DMort im so sorree mort i got ahed of myself" Damien creamed slimily. "tats ok damiena i kno ur deBEAST!" Ariana'S POV I lay on the doosty flore of my cell. i had on a bloo dress and block tites and a pink hareband. i was crying teers of sadness. "wut r u crying abot u stupad botch" Martin assed. "whut do u tank" i chagrined. damien and edword! edword attacked me. but den.... my stomach punched him in the feces. "Wot is gong on!" mark arsed. suddanly, the flore opened up when mark and dedwaord wrnt ot of the rome. "Aryana, (remember her nam is peeled dat way 2) ariana..." a vooice shade. "Who is it?" i arsed. "damion? arse u here to save me?" i assed. "it is i, the demon Tyna" said she. "u r pregnont" "i am? but how? i hav nevar had sex?" "when u kissed damien ur love nd his sperm cum up nd den so u can hav babyes tru kussing becoz u are a great vampire>" "but i....." i shad. "ues u r gong to hav dis baby it is da grandchild of SANTA" Tyna yellamped. "is damien de antichrist?" i assesd. "yes he is the antichrisp" she sad. "haha i am lyk a vampore nyway so i dont car." i patted my stomach. @iloveu baby" i sad. Meenwhile otside, Edarse and Marky were otside lissening on. "Hoh ono edword dat bitch is pregnant wit my basturd cozins babie" mark yelloed. @yes mark but what ccan we do" "mark took one look at himself in the mirror" he was wearing a black clook nd yellow pants nd blue shurt. suddenly, he knew wat he had to do. "We must kill the child he yelled but we need more help we need forest gump and yagiho and caius de voltori" edword yelled. "yes lets get dam on da phone right now" mark slimed. so he runged all de frends on da phone. forest came as quick as he coyld no hes motorcicle. he was wearing a gothic dress and pants with bots. he sad he wuld hep dem as long as dey called jhim forest GOTH rfom now on. becoz he wuz goth lol. "horay now nooen will stop us" shat edward and mark ontop of eech othert. "yes" sad yagioh after damien thorn did what he did to me in chapter 8, (ani think) we will be victories" back to the hogwarters damein was lying down on da table in the gret hall asleep avery1 was eeting. suddenly a pritty gurl came ovar to him and sad "dad my nam is delia, save me,hes gong to kull me daddy" "wurt" damien was enraged. "jes gong to kill mommy and me" sad little Deliaha. "what who?" "forrest goth, edword crullen and ur cosin Mark" "fuck im not gonna let dat bhappen i will shave u delio" Characters *Damien *Mort *Harry *Ron *Dumbledore *Neff *Ariana *Edward *Mark *Delia *Forrest *Caius *Yugi Notes Chapter 17